Last Battle
by Bambooanime
Summary: Okay, This is a big crossover. It has some suprise guests even though they have been mentioned a million times in other fics . Please Review!


Last Battle  
By: Tinky Winky  
  
Author's note: Okay, this is a crossover. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! Please Review.  
  
"Die Potter!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Go Pops!" His son, Scott cheered.  
Harry's seven years of Hogwarts flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, out of  
nowhere, Harry heard a girl shout. "Mars Fire Ignite!" A beam of fire pelted  
Scott and Voldemort, and knocked them down. A girl in a red outfit appeared.  
  
"Hi! You're Harry, right? I'm Sailor Mars, champion of ju-"  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Another girl appeared.   
  
"What are those on your head? They look like meatballs."   
  
"They're not meatballs, Harry. Anyways-"  
  
"Whatever, Meatball head."  
  
"Mars!"   
  
"Who are you?" Scott demanded, getting up.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph  
over Negaverse trash like you! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"   
Scott and Voldemort raided their wands, poised to kill.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Voldemort and Scott were down again.  
  
"Hi Harry! I'm Sailor Mercury. Let me analyze how Melvin and Molly are  
doing."  
  
"Melvin and Molly? I only see Scott and Voldemort!"  
  
"The taller one was our friend Molly," Sailor Moon said, pointing to  
Voldemort. "And he was our friend Melvin." Mercury finished, pointing to  
Scott. Molly and Melvin (a.k.a. Voldemort and Scott) were getting up, ready  
for another attack.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crush!" A thick beam of electricity hit Melvin, and he  
fainted. "Hey you guys! I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Molly is getting weaker, and Melvin is out cold. We'll have a while."  
Mercury stated. While nobody was paying attention, Molly got up, muttered a  
spell, and a green light was headed towarde Harry's back when a rose cut  
through the air, stopping the spell.   
  
"NOOOO!" Molly screamed. He (or she) fainted.  
  
"I thought I'd join the Party. Luna told me that you guys might be needing  
me here."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted as she hugged him. "Where's Artemus and  
Luna?"   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Melvin and Molly were knocked unconsius  
again."Hey you guys. Ready for some action? Artemus told me what to do. Hi  
Harry! I'm Sailor Venus. You know, the Sailor Senshi to take care of Princess  
Serenity?"  
  
"Oh yeah! We learned about that in Astronomy. Where's Princess Serenity and  
Prince Darien?"  
  
"Theyll be coming, Harry," said Sailor Venus. "Artemus, my cat, told me that the  
creator  
and supreme ruler of the whole Negaverse is here along with his wife."  
  
"Melvin and Molly married? I knew that would happen!" Sailor Moon said,  
jumping up  
and down.  
  
"Negaverse? You mean Dark Arts, right??"  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry? You are Prince Harry of the Moon Kingdom  
during  
the Silver Millennium in your past life, Princess Serenitys younger brother."   
  
"Nnnaaannniii? Im Princess Serenity's Brother? Please tell me this is all a  
spell Voldemort  
put on me to try to torture me. There is no such thing as the Sailor Senshi,  
theres no such  
thing as the Sailor Senshi, theres no such thing...."  
  
"I can not believe you didn't know that." said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Suddenly, two cats with crescent moons on their heads appeared.   
  
"Harry! Quick! Shout out, Uranus Planet Power!" said the cat named Luna.  
  
"Um, okay.... Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
Harry was Sailor Uranus!   
  
"Now youre Sailor Uranus!" said the other cat, Artemus. "Now, say Uranus World  
Shaking!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
Molly (Lord Voldemort) and Melvin (Scott) were stuck in a yellow beam of  
light.   
  
"Hurry Artemus! Get Mini Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Neptune!" Artemus went  
to  
carry out Lunas orders. Within a few minutes, a girl who looked a lot like  
Ginny Weasley  
appeared with another who looked a lot like Hermione Granger, and the third  
one hid in  
the shadows. Harry got a glimpse of dreadlocks.   
  
"Harry? Youre a member of the Sailor Senshi? I thought it was just Ginny, Lee,  
and me  
here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Lee iJORDAN!/i So thats who Sailor Pluto is!"  
  
"Mrs. Norris told me that there was another Sailor Scout here, Hermione," Ginny  
said.  
"She wouldnt tell me who it was though. She said Luna and Artemus would take  
care of  
it."   
  
"Okay you guys," said Mrs. Norris, coming in the room. Molly and Melvin were  
still out  
cold from the world shaking. "We need to do the Sailor Planet Attack, and  
fast!"  
"Ready?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
They all held hands.   
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Mini Moon Power!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
Then everyone shouted "Sailor Planet Attack!"  
  
Sailor Moon changed into Princess Serenity, Tuxedo Mask turned into Prince  
Darien, and  
Harry turned into Prince Harry of the Moon Kingdom! (Ha Harry!) They all  
pelted Molly  
and Scott with such a force that they discinagrated into dust, never to be  
seen or heard of  
again.   
  
"All right! Wait till I tell Ron-"  
  
"Harry! You must not tell anyone about your identity at all! Do you understand?"  
  
"Whatever Mrs. Norris."  
  
"Harry, Hermione has kept her identity a secret since her third year!"  
  
"What? I just thought it was the time turner!"  
  
**************************************  
  
After Harry, Ginny, Lee and Hermione became themselves, they brought all the  
rest of the  
Sailor Senshi to the Great Hall for a feast. They made the announcement that  
Molly and  
Melvin were gone forever. Dracos jaw almost fell off at the of Sailor Moon  
and Sailor  
Venus on person. He had a small shrine in the panel in the back of his closet  
for both  
Sailor scouts. Sailor Venus just glared at him and sat down next to Ron  
Weasley at the  
Gryffindor Table. All the scouts sat at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Epilogue: Harry scored higher than Hermione on his Astrology exam. Mrs.  
Norris talked  
to Harry and Hermione when Ron wasnt around, telling them all about the Moon  
Kingdom during the Silver Millennium and all about the adventures of Sailor  
Moon and  
the Sailor Senshi. THE END   
  
Author's note: Yeah, it was dumb. I wrote it for a Mystery Harry Potter Theater 3000 at: godricshollow.homestead.com  
  
I suggest you check it out! Oh, It took me a while to figure out that Sailor Uranus looked like a boy, but was really a girl. That's why Harry was Uranus. Please Review, even though this was, like so bad or stupid, or both. 


End file.
